


Detention

by OreoPromises



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Detentions, kpop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 13:11:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9898613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OreoPromises/pseuds/OreoPromises
Summary: It wasn't Jungkook's fault.





	

**Author's Note:**

> E

Life is so unfair.  
This was the one thought running repeatedly around Jeon Jungkook’s head as he sat in an empty classroom, five minutes early for detention, waiting on his shitty chemistry teacher to storm through the door and pick up where he left off that half hour long lecture he’d been enjoying so much.  
The tick-tocking of the clock echoed loudly around the tiny classroom as Jungkook considered his chances of making a run for it without getting himself into more trouble. He was the fastest boy in his high school, he had no doubt he could have high-tailed it into next week before his chem teacher decided to show up. But there was no way he wouldn’t face suspension- even exclusion- if he pissed off his least favourite teacher again, so Jungkook settled for sitting back in his chair, doodling on his arm as he listened to the wasted seconds tick away. He was so caught up in drawing that when people actually bothered to come check on him, it took several angry coughs to get his attention.  
“You better not be vandalising school property, Jeon Jungkook.” his teacher barked from the doorway, glaring at the marks on Jungkook’s arm as if the boy had just brought a tattoo gun out of his pocket to ink himself up during detention. Jungkook glared back as he raised his arm, showing the clean desk under him. Coffee-breath huffed and made to sit in the teacher’s chair at the front of the class (luckily, Jungkook had enough foresight to pick the chair right at the back of the classroom, where the sun beat down on his shirt, both a curse and a blessing, the cooling breeze calling him towards freedom) and Jungkook noticed the boy stood behind him for the first time. He was a recent transfer from a wealthier school, and Jungkook hadn’t had any classes with him yet. Really though, he’d been here less than a week and already pissed of someone enough to land a detention in a school that generally ignored all of the rule breaking going on.

“Kim Taehyung, welcome to detention. Please sit as far away from Jeon Jungkook as you can. I don’t want to hear a word out of either of you.” With that their prison guard put his feet up on some other teacher's desk (Jungkook almost bit his tongue off trying to keep his snarky remark to himself) and began scrolling through his phone. Taehyung’s eyes flicked towards Jungkook curiously, expressionless face as tough-looking as ever, before chucking himself into a seat on the front row, right in front of their teacher. Jungkook narrowed his eyes as he saw the new guy lean back in his seat and pull out a notebook. From his seat, Jungkook could see the skull the boy was drawing, and could also see the resemblance between said drawing and the adult directly opposite Taehyung. He tried to control his grin as the skull became more intricate, teeth chipped a little at the front in a parody of Mr Park’s. Taehyung’s drawing was good, until he got bored, and began shading heavy shadows everywhere, making the skull shrink and cave in places it shouldn’t have. Jungkook was running out or room to draw on his arm.

There comes a time in every detention, Jungkook has come to know, where the teacher realises that this is a horrible type of punishment to bestow on their students, because it ultimately means they’re forced to spend more time together, alone, in complete silence for an hour. At this point, the teacher will make up some excuse to leave the room for a couple minutes and then magically reappear an hour later on the dot, pretend they’ve somehow been watching to make sure you hadn’t misbehaved or ran off or died, and the detention will end. The time had come now, a glance at his phone’s stopwatch telling Jungkook Mr Park had lasted all of 7 minutes and 45 seconds of silence before wanting to chuck himself off a bridge.  
“I’m gonna go get a coffee. If I see either of you acting up when I check up on you, you’ll be in big trouble.” With that he closed what was undoubtedly instagram, shoved his phone in his pocket whilst trying to ignore the massive grin Taehyung was giving him, and promptly fucked off to who-knows-where for the next- 51 minutes and 27 seconds.  
Jungkook sighed, and Taehyung immediately turned around in his seat to face him. His grin was just as big now, but different, an odd rectangular shape that showed all of his perfect teeth. Jungkook noticed for the first time how alarmingly attractive Kim Taehyung actually was, all sharp jawline and honey coloured skin, huge almond shaped eyes and curly lilac hair. Maybe that was the reason for his detention, Jungkook thought, and then Taehyung spoke, and he knew he had to be wrong. His deep voice was smooth, friendly, dripping gold. Jungkook, eyeing the guy’s green leather jacket, was alarmingly reminded of a snake.  
“Kim Taehyung,” The boy was saying “newly transferred and already best friends with all of my teachers.”  
Jungkook chuckled, but not too enthusiastically. Whilst Jungkook himself really shouldn’t be here, it was astoundingly clear that Kim Taehyung should be.  
“Clearly. I’ll have to be careful- don’t want anyone stealing good ol’ Mr Park away from me.” Taehyung laughed, loud and clear, and drew his chair across the room to sit opposite Jungkook at his desk.  
“Don’t get too jealous, Jeon Jungkook, it’s not a good look on you.” Who could have guessed, the hot detention-prone transfer student would flirt with everything that moved?  
“Nice sketch by the way.” Jungkook said, gesturing over to Taehyung’s old spot, where the paper was crumbled into a ball.  
“You saw that huh? What can I say, I’m a man of many talents” He teased, and Jungkook would have shivered away from a comment like that if Taehyun hadn’t been grinning so brightly, a light in his eyes telling Jungkook it was only a joke. “So,Jungkook-ah”  
Jungkook raised an eyebrow at the sudden shift from formal speech, but didn’t think it was possible for Taehyung to be any younger than him, so let it slide without comment “What brings you here?”  
Jungkook held his hands up in an I'm innocent gesture. “It wasn't my fault” he said, and Taeyong raised a doubting eyebrow. “I’m serious! One of my hyungs was messing around in chemistry and spilled flammable liquid all over my desk. I didn’t notice- and they didn’t tell me- until I turned on the Bunsen burner and almost set the town alight.” Taehyung chuckled, deep in his chest, and Jungkook began to wonder why he was here too. Hopefully it was nothing too psychotic, because he's going to be stuck with him without supervision for at least an hour.  
“Mr Park looked over as it all went up in flames and saw me trying to bat it out with Suga hyung’s jacket.” Taehyung had been laughing again (for such a scary looking guy, Jungkook was learning he did that a lot) but stopped.  
“Oh?” He asked.  
“What?”  
“Suga hyung? As in Min Yoongi?”  
Jungkook froze, brain slowing in confusion.  
“You know Yoongi hyung?” He asked, smiling. Taehyung looked excited too, that eccentric square smile making another appearance.  
“Of course! Everyone knew about Suga in Daegu. I practically grew up with him, ‘till he moved to Seoul a couple years back.” They both huffed out surprised breaths. Taehyung’s smile was eating up his face. “Suga hyung goes to school here?”  
“Yeah” Jungkook said, laughing. “What are the chances huh? Yoongi hyung actually has friends.”  
Taehyung’s smile dropped a little at that. “You guys aren't friends?” His voice was smaller, practically shaking. Cute Jungkook thought, then shook the thought away.  
“No, no, we are.” He explained, tripping on his words as he tried to comfort upset Taehyung. “Well, we were, until that frickin’ ajusshi jumped out of the way and chucked me his jacket to save his own skin. He's had millions of detentions, but on the nicest day of summer he leaves me with one and buggers of with Jimin.”  
Taehyung smirks. “Yoongi sounds the same.”  
Jungkook can't help but smile at the fondness in his voice, knowing that it was in his too a second ago, when he had been willing himself to feel angry at his traitorous friends. But honestly today was funny, even if he was at the other end of the joke than normal.  
“Why are you here?” He asks, and in a completely Jungkook way it comes out like a death threat, forceful and rude and damn you you massive idiot Jeon Jungkook and your stupid social constipation. He felt a blush creep up his neck.  
Taehyung didn't notice. “I may have kinda started a food fight in study hall.”  
Jungkook laughed, remembering last year, when someone had called Namjoon a nerd and Jin a pig and Suga had upturned the whole table’s trays over their heads. He'd been suspended for two weeks, but had returned to be carried like a king to all of his first day classes.  
“Friend of Yoongi hyung’s huh? I see it now.”  
Taehyung didn't question what that had meant, but his rectangle-smile stretched into a grin, tongue darting out to lick his top lip.  
Christ. Control yourself Jeon Jungkook.  
“They deserved it, Jungkookie.” Taehyung said, and the way he said Jungkook's name, informality slow and deep, flirtation as natural to him as breathing. Jungkook kind of hated himself for how his heart sped up. You have flirted with people before Jeon, people have flirted with you. Stop acting like Jimin’s little sister.  
“Oh yeah?” Jungkook replied, alarmed to hear the teasing in his own voice. “What’d they do?”  
“One of them made fun of my hair, one of his friends thought it'd be a good idea to try and copy my dialect. It wasn't. ”  
“Your from Daegu, right?”  
The mention of his home town made the older boy beam. “Yup, right next door to your buddy.” He squinted, suddenly.  
“You're not from Seoul are you?”  
Jungkook paused with his water bottle halfway to his lips.  
“W-what?” He spluttered. “what'd you mean?”  
Taehyung smiled and tilted his head, looking past Jungkook so the light jumped off his pupils, making him squint.  
“I mean that you don't look like a Seoul kid.”  
“What does that mean?”  
“You ask that a lot, huh?” Taehyung asked, smile back as he met Jungkook's eyes, and the younger boy felt his defensiveness melt away, replaced by curiosity. He was impressed. Confused.  
“Let me guess” Taehyung said, and Jungkook felt his face burn scarlet as eyes trailed his figure.  
“Busan boy?” Jungkook felt his eyes bulge.  
“What the Fuck? How did you know that?” Taehyung’s smile was shy, but simultaneously smug.  
“I was right, huh?” Jungkook gaped, mouth open. Attractive, Jungkook.  
“My Seoul accent’s fine, how could you possibly know I'm from Busan?”  
“Your dialect is perfect” Taehyung nodded “But that doesn't change the fact that there's Busan in the way you hold yourself. In your clothes. In that glare” he teased. Jungkook smiled, shying away from the attention. He was tapping his pen on his desk nervously, trying to ignore the way Taehyung was smiling at him, when a shadow jumped up and blocked his sunshine.  
“Ya, Junkookah!” Jungkook turned around to see his oldest hyung’s head peek through the open window, smiling, noticing Taehyung and looking him up and down. A dark pink head of hair popped up beside him with a “Pyong!” as Suga came into view. He was smiling, probably about to yell abuse at Jungkook for being such a teacher’s pet, but his expression was wiped clean as he saw Taehyung behind him. Jungkook froze too, seeing Jin notice the odd reaction and frown, half expecting Suga's face to turn stormy and him to start yelling. But watching the massive grin that plastered itself all over his hyung's face despite the fact that he was obviously trying to control it made Jungkook's heart swell, a similar grin mirrored on his face. When he looked round at Taehyung, he was standing, making his way towards the door. Jin made frantic stop motions, and Suga shook his head, yelling “We’ll come round!” through the glass.

Jungkook had learned how detentions work when Suga had complained about getting so many in third year. Jin had told him that they were supposed to be hell and maybe if he stopped acting like an ass he wouldn't get so many, but he hadn't really been mad, and it had became a routine since then for them all to meet in detention. Whenever anyone (and it was almost always Suga) got a detention the rest of the group would wait outside, one or two of them lookouts, to see when it was safe to enter. Jimin must have seen Mr Park leaving and informed the others, and Namjoon (please don't break anything again and get caught) should be working out how far away Mr Park was to see whether they could be loud. They usually played music and talked, and honestly detentions were sometimes the best things in Jungkook's week because of his friends. Once, when Jimin was having a rough week and got himself a detention in art of all subjects, Jin had followed his teacher all the way to a park in the middle of nowhere before driving back to school to inform them they had free reign. Suga had logged into a computer and taken over the music room, speakers blasting rap music. It was still the best day Jungkook could remember, music blaring so loud they thought someone in the houses beside school would call the police, Namjoon and Jin dancing like crazy people, Jungkook's freestyle rap against Suga being about something like cheese or leather pants or something equally ridiculous and hard to rhyme with. Jimin smiling for the first time in forever. 

“Kim Taehyung, alive and breathing” Suga yelled as he strutted through the doorway, Hoseok at his heels as usual.  
“Hyung” Taehyung practically flung himself in the smaller boy’s arms, and Jungkook watched, amazed, as Suga laughed and pulled the boy closer, squeezing him so close it must have hurt. Jhope joined in too. Taehyung didn't mind. He only laughed, pulling them both closer.  
“This is Hoseok. Hoseok, this is Taehyung, he's from Daegu.”  
Taehyung bowed, arm sweeping low in front of him, grandiose. Hoseok, being Hoseok, returned the gesture, with more noise.


End file.
